Mr Woo (Mr Woo Land)
Frank Woo is the protagonist of the Mr Woo series. He is a fawn fat pug with bangs and a square shaped head. He is also the owner of Mr Woo's Cantina. Personality Due to his current only appearance being in a gameboy style, it first seems like Mr Woo does not have much of a personality. However, by turning on Speech in Mr Woo's Cantina, it is revealed that Mr Woo is somewhat frustrated with the kidnapping of his wife. He openly breaks the fourth wall often and criticizes the game and its levels and logic and makes snarky remarks about his situation. It seems that he doesn't get bothered too much by Fuzzball (he criticizes her logic) and only really cares about saving his wife, saying things like "Let's just get this over with." Despite this, he shows a soft and caring side, like with Madame Wong, as well as a curious and confused attitude such as when he travelled back in time with a mystical artifact and explored a large and ominous secret cellar beneath his own restaurant in the past. Mr Woo's personality was inspired by that of Ken Jeong, Squidward Tentacles, and Mario (from the 1993 film). Background Information Mr Woo was born on June 9, 1951. He grew up in Asiatown outside of Lost Angeles. His mentor/godfather was the genius aristocrat known as Dodo, who gave him the flying hat that he uses in his Wing Woo power up. It was shown that Madame Wong was his love interest, however she was forced to love the head if the street gang known as The Catz. When he was caught dating her, Tony Cat sent his goons over to Mr Woo's Cantina to punish him; however a strange group of ninjas confronted Woo and defended him. They taught him some of their skills before they were killed by Tony Cat. Mr Woo eventually decided to fight back and he killed Tony. About 15 years later in 1969, Mr Woo was proposing to Madame Wong, when a strange man came and snatched Madame Wong's wedding ring. The two chased him onto a train that was heading through the nearby hinterlands. When the two confronted him, it was revealed that he along with many others were being hypnotized by a strange group called the Arachnoclan in order to steal valuable objects and bring them to the Arachnoclan so that they may gain money for future evil plans. The man was freed of his curse, and the three dogs defeated the Arachnoclan's leader, Fuzzball. Years later in 1982, Fuzzball reappeared at Mr Woo's Cantina in order to capture her three enemies so that they would not be able to stop her plans to invade and take control over several cities. Unable to locate Mickey, she tried to capture Mr Woo but failed, leaving Madame Wong to be snatched by the spider. Mr Woo chased after Fuzzball and searched for the Energy Shards in order to power open the large gates to the surrounding areas in Lost Angeles, which were closed due to a blackout that Fuzzball caused. Mr Woo eventually located her and freed Madame Wong. A year later, Mr Woo and Madame Wong relocated to Old Cork Ciry, where they found Fuzzball's troops trying to take over the city. They chased after her and saved Old Cork City. Mr Woo married Madame Wong sometime in 1969. Relationships Mr Woo's family has never been seen before, but it is known that his father ran Mr Woo's Cantina until his son took over for unknown reasons. His brother is also a journalist. Woo loves Madame Wong and will do anything to protect her. Powers (All power ups are temporary) Mr Woo can use a Ninja Manhole to turn into Ninja Woo, which will allow him to throw ninja stars. Wing Manholes allow him to turn into Wing Woo and fly. In Mr Woo Land 2, Mr Woo gains the ability to turn into a gigantic dragon and shoot fireballs. Madame Wong also gains this ability. In Mt. Chilly, Mr Woo can also unlock the Nunchuck power up, which lets him throw nunchucks into the air. These can defeat even the game's strongest enemies, and is required to defeat Harvey. Without a power up, he can use melee attacks to kill enemies. Some of these moves include a ground pound attack and a lunge scratch attack. Trivia -On the day of Mr Woo Land's release, Mr Woo would have turned 65. -Dragon Woo seems to be inspired by the guardian dragons/lions of Chinese mythology. Its gameplay is reminiscent of Mega Mario from New Super Mario Bros. Similarly, the Wing Cap's design seems to be influences by Super Mario 64, and the Nunchuck appears to be inspired by the Hammer suit. -Mr Woo has (so far) owned 2 Cantinas: The one in Asiatown and the one in Lost Angeles, which was later moved to Old Cork City. (Technically, this would be 3 Cantinas, as one could argue that Mr Woo Land 2's intro is just an artistic representation that is just signifying that Mr Woo moved his business, however, in the cancelled 3D game Mr Woo World, the wagon from Mr Woo Land 2's intro is seen next to the Cantina and even allows Mr Woo to jump on it.) -In Mr Woo Land 2, in Old Cork City, Mr Woo will say, "Mewie was here. What does that mean?", when he is near the entrance to the Skylands. This is a refrence to Doki-Mewie, which is a game that Ian64's friend made. Ian64, Mr Woo Land's creator, even helped make characters for the game. -Similarly, Madame Wong will say, "Fuzzball dislikes ground slams. What does that mean?", which is a reference to The Old Man's infamous quote, "DODONGO DISLIKES SMOKE", from The Legend Of Zelda. -Ian64 has stated that if Mr Woo was ever fully voiced, he would wish for him to be voiced by Randall Park. If not, he would just be voiced by someone with a New York accent. -Despite the fact that he is not voiced, Mr Woo is not considered a silent protagonist. -Mr Woo is considered an Anti-Hero due to his lazy and sarcastic disposition. Gallery Concept Art by Ian64 Artwork from the cancelled Mr Woo World Official Artwork Mr Woo's appearance in the game's boxart alongside Fuzzball Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Lethal Category:Animals Category:Elderly Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pessimists